Not Your Average Angel
by EPICbatman13
Summary: Angela Tomson has been abused by her parents for as long as she can remember. Her parents died one night, and everything changed. Will she become Batman's sidekick? Or the Joker's? Or will she just be her own Villain/ Hero? Read to find out! Rated M for language, violence, and rape. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Batman or any of the other characters other than Angela because YOLO!YOU CAN'T HAVE HER DC! I REFUSE! *she shouts angrily at the sky for no aparent reason* ... i need a life :3 I have had a lot of cafine latly so I be kinda hyper... COFFE! also I'm a really bad speller so there will be mistakes I garentee you this. So your just gonna have to deal with it!... Love ya'll! ;D lol JK!... I'm gonna stop talking now... PEACE HOMIES!**

**Chapter 1:_The Begining_**

"You miserable exuse for a child! Can't you do anything right?!" screamed my mother, if I would even call her that. She is THE WORST exuse for a mother I have ever seen! She is just as bad as my "father". My biological dad left soon after I was born, I don't know why. My mother could never hold a steady job, or a husband. When I was three she got her self hooked with drugs, what kind you ask? All kinds you can think of, so much I've lost track. I don't even know why anyone would ever want to marry her. But Charlie did. I guess it was because he is just as bad has her, if not worse. I'm just glad he doesn't come home every night, bcause everytime he comes home drunk. And when he is home... well I don't want to go into detail, but lets just leave it at I have constant nightmares, I'm claustrophobic (**A/N: no Santa _-_)**, and I'm not a vergin anymore, not since I was 11. Now I'm almost 17, and all I want to do is leave this hell some might call home.

"Fuck you bitch! I hate you and everything about you! I didn't even do anything, but you yell at me! Why?! Oh yeah! Because I was born! You can't stand the fact that YOU had a child and your party days were over! But let me tell you something. It wasn't my choice to be born! I wasn't the one to get drunk and have sex with someone you barley knew! But guess what! Life. Isn't. Fair." If looks could kill... I would have been blown up, exploded, chunks all over the walls, the apartment would have burnt down, and my "parents" would be having a celebration, dancing on my ashes. I'm somewhat relieved looks don't kill. But if they did, then I wouldn't have to live in this hellhole.

"How dare you! You ungreatful bitch! I gave you life! And you dare treat me like this?!" She slapped me right across my face. I could feel the imprint she left on my face. She then gave me a right hook, and hit my nose. I could have sworn I heard a crack. It started bleeding instantly. She then continuously punched me in the gut, untill I started coughing up blood. She grabbed my semi long black hair, looked strait into my pale green eyes and said slowly, "Rot. In. Hell." She spat in my face, then dragged me by my hair and threw me into the "Punishment Room". It's a REALLY small closet-like area where they sent her to when she acted up. They would starve her. No food or water for two days strait. I would rather go to Hell than live with them. But then she wouldn't live long enough to see THEM rot in Hell first.

After the two days were up, my "father" Charlie opened the door, greeting me with alcohol on his breath and bloodshot eyes. Telling me that he was extreamly drunk and high on whatever drug concoctions him and my mother were experimenting with. "Oh God no! Please I'll do anything! Anything but that! Please!" I begged. "Get up slut. Sadly, not tonight. We're going for a... walk. As a family. Wheather you like it or not! Melany! Get your ass out here now, you worthless bitch!" He screamed down the hall. "My name is Brittney, you dickhole!" she yelled back as she was coming down the hall. "Whatever Nichole. We're leaving and your comming with us too." As we where walking down the alley to the warehouse my parents get their supplies for their drugs, it was just my luck that the one and only Joker and Harley Quinn, the homosidal duo, just happen to be going down the same alley as us. Great. The king clown of crime walks towards us with a little skip to his step, in his usuall purple tux and florecent pink flower and says, "Stop me if you've heard this one before. A clown walks down an alley-" "Get out of my way freak!" my step-dad yells. On his behalf, he must be REALLY drunk, or a fucking idiot... or both. "You have?! Oh well! I guess I'll get right to the punch line then!" Harley then came over and waked my parents with a gaint hammer, while the Joker then sprayed my parents with his Joker toxin, which cause my parents to laugh uncontrolably. I was in a fetile position, sobbing. Their laughs only taunting me. Only reminding me of the cruelties they bestowed upon me. Even when their laughing slowly stopped, I could still hear it in my mind. Over and over and over again. "Look! They liked my joke after all! HAHAHAHA!... hmmm someone doesn't seem to be laughing at my joke." He scowled at me. He was heading my way until Harley spoke, "Hey, puddn, we should get goin!" She said as she pointed to the dark figure above them. "Bats! Wonderful to see you again! You just missed my joke old friend! Well look at they time we must really get going! Tootles! Boys! Get the bat!" The Joker yelled as he ran off. In just a few seconds the Joker's men started attacking Batman. He quickly defeated them, but lost the Joker and Harley in the process. He sighed and walked over to me and asked, "What is your name?"... my name?... My parents never really called me by my name, it was usually hoe, slut, bitch, whore. I've almost forgot my name. "Angela. Angela Tomson." I said quietly, so quiet I practicly wisperd it. "Well Angela. Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe." He said as he stuck out his hand. I have trust issues with people. Men expecially, but can you blame me? I slowly grabbed his hand any way and he lead me to the Batmobile. As we walked towards it I looked back. The last image I saw of my parents were their creepy dead expresioned smiles... And I relised. That was the first time I've seen them smile.

**A/N: R& R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is going to be the last time I say "I don't own Batman" because we already know that the the only people the own Batman are the DC people and Bob Kane, and one gets tired of saying the same thing over and over again. I know this is a short chapter, but I most likely will have another one up really soon... my goal is tomorrow.**

**Chapter two: Angela's P.O.V.**

As we approached the edge of town Batman something in my face that caused me to imediatly black out.

**Batman's P.O.V.**

After she blacked out, I took a sharp right into the forest and strait into a secret passage into the Batcave. I set her down on the examination table, and waited for Angela to wake up. A few minutes later, she woke up. She sat up groaning and holding her head. "The nausea will go away in a few minutes. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache, but other than that I'm fine."

"That's not what I ment. You just witnessed your own parents' murder. I'm surprised you arn't in tears, or blaming yourself for their death. Or even planning revenge!"

"Nope. In a way, I should thank the Joker. I hated my parents, and they hated me."

"I'm sure you don't possibly-"

"But I do! They abused me! They were alcoholics high on crack!... heh... tonight was the first time I've seen smile! You can't possibly tell me you didn't see this gaint black and blue bruise on my cheek!"

"I did but-"

"But nothing! Let me guess you are now goi-"

I sprayed her again. "Alfred! You can come down now!" I layed her unconsious body back down, and took of my sweaty cowl after a hard night of "work". "Here you are, Master Bruce." Alfred said as he laid down some tea. "Thank you, I needed that. She started blaming me, Alfred. Like I should have known her parents abused her. Then she started talking about something but I couldn't keep up with all that she was saying, with her parents and all, so I gave her a little more powerful dose of the amnesia spray." I said as I loojed at Angela's frail body. Her hair as black as night, her pale white skin, like she has never seen the sun a day in her life. Probably hasn't with the parents she had. No wonder why she looked nervous to take my hand. What did her father do to her? And her sea green eyes, so full of terror, and determination. "You should she what she can do. If she can servive the world on her own, or take her up on another one of your sidekicks, like master Dick." Alfred said. "I don't know for sure. I doubt she has even been to school." I said with skeptisism. "Street smarts. All the better." "What if she doesn't even want to join?" "Well then, I guess you'll just have to ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chatpter Three: _Angela's P.O.V._**

* * *

When I woke up I had no idea where I was, until I saw Batman. "You asshole! Will you stop making me go unconsious?! I can understand you don't want me to know where your cave is, but I was in the middle of talking to you!"

"I know. And it was very rude of me."

"You're damn right it was!"

"However, I was taken aback by the way you made it sound as if it were my fault your parents were abusive."

I didn't relise it sounded that way. Now that I think back to what I said earlier, it kind of did sound like I blamed him... but that is no excuse for cutting me off in the middle of my setence. "Look, I'm sorry. I've had a rough time, and a bad attitude. I just want to leave, and live life now that my parents are gone." I sighed.

"If that is what you want. I'll take you where you want to go."He sounded a little disapointed, but I really don't give a damn. I told him to take me to my old apartment because I needed to collect whatever few items I had so I could get my own apartment that didn't reak of meth.

When we arrived, he came inside with me to help get my belongings together. The look on his face when he opened the door was priceless! I hoped over the large pile of empty beer cans and bottles and headed toward the hallway and to a small room. Larger than a closet, but a lot smaller than a room. That's where I slept when I wasn't in solatary confinement. It had a twin sized bed with silky tatterd black sheets. Faded black walls with some white paint underneath it. Black nightstand. As you can see. I like Black. I oicked up whatever few clothes I could find, my pocket knife, and about $150 I stole from my parents. I walked out with my wal-mart sack full.

"Is that everything?" Batman asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? That's not a lot of stuff."

"No dip, Sherlock. Yes means yes. Now good-bye. You don't have to babysit me. I'm not a child. I can take care of my self you know." I said as I stormed out.

I rented a cheep apartment. That costed just about all of my money. I just barley paid for a week, and all I have left is $5. I need to get money, and soon. The only way to get money in a place like Gotham is to steal it. Easier said than done. Well the Bat is most likely going to be keeping tabs on me, considering all the drugs that were at my house. I beter lay low for a while. So, I'll need a plan. First, get an actual job, an easy one perferably, one that won't attract too much attention. Second, gradually steal a little from the cash register, a small amount, so no one will notice. Third, go in for the big leagues when I have enough money. Fourth... Don't get caught.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I didn't have any wifi because I was on vacation. Here be another chapter :) And thank you for the few of you who left a review... I mean seriously, am I really that bad you couldn't have just said so? ;) **

**Chapter 4: _Bruce's P.O.V._**

It's been about six months since the whole "Angela" incident. I let her have a job here at Wayne Enterprises, and she has really matured. I have promoted her to being my personal secretary. I've got to know her a lot beter these past few weeks, and I'm considering offering her a place to stay at Wayne Manor. Maybe after that I might possibly tell her that I'm Batman, and take her on as my new apprentace. But she is as stubbern as fuck, and I doubt she would want to be considered a "sidekick".

**Angela's P.O.V.**

Tonight. Tonight is the night I rob Gotham City's bank. Not very origional, but I need to start somewhere. I got some supplies for tonight. Rope, a bag, and some other stuff. All I need now is a disquise, so my face isn't caught on camera. I got out some black leather skinny jeans. Catwoman wears nothing but leather, so it can't be too bad. I pulled out a dark blue tank top, a pair of gloves, and combat boots. It's not much, but it will do. But it still doesn't solve the face problem. *to the store and back* I went to the store and bought some face paint, then I had a great idea. I bought skeleton sleeves **(A/N: like the tattoo sleeves, but skeleton. I don't know if they are a real thing or not, but if they're not... I copyright them! You can't have them! The money is all mine!) ,** and some black and white face paint. I put the sleeves on, and painted my face like a skull. My gaol was accoplished. I look like a badass skeleton that you don't want to mess with. It's almost time to go. Once it's midnight, I'll make my way to the bank, hack into the computer systems and be just about home free.

Once I arrived at the bank I pulled out some thing-a-ma-jig that disrupts the radio waves. Can you believe they just leave these just laying around in th Wayne tec. department? Okay, maybe they don't. I might have stolen it about a month ago. I had a close call with Lucious Fox, but I don't think the old man knew what I was doing. I turned the thing on and directed it towords the bank. From what I could tell it worked because everything shut off, even the AC. I used some special infared glasses to see if there was any lasers that would set of any alarms. None that I could see. I smashed the window with a crowbar. It wasn't a very large opening, but my body is small enough that I could fit. I rushed to the back to find the safe. I only have so much time until the big bad bat comes, even if the alarms are down. Thanks to the wave disrupter thing, the safe was relativley easy to open. I filled half my bag with 50s and 100s and then the other half with smaller bills like 5s, 10s, and 20s so it didn't look too suspicious when I went to pay for something small. I was walking out of the bank when I was greeted with a familiar gruff voice.

"Going somewhere with that?" Batman scowled.

"In matter of fact, I am." I said and ran off. He was catching up quickly to me, probably from years of experience, but I have something he doesn't. Size. I'm a lot skinnier than him, and can fit into tight spaces. I bet even better than Catwoman. I ran down an alley as wide as a door, and then ran into another alley, and jumped into a dumpster. I doubt any of the other "Big Time" villains jump into dumpsters, or any of those other lame crooks. And if he just so happens to look in the dumpster I'll just cut him. I think I heard him run by, but I'll wait just to be sure. *30 min. Later* I arrived home safley. Without getting caught if I might add. I robbed the bank, without getting caught from Batman! I might be even better than those other second rate criminal, and this is my first time!

**At Work The Following Day...**

I arrived at work about ten minutes late, and when I walked in Bruce was. PISSED.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU'RE LATE!"

"I'm sory, I slept in a little 's wrong? You're never this angry." I said trying not to get him anymore mad then what he already was.

"Something came uplast night, and I spent all night trying to find the problem. I didn't get any sleep at all, so I'm kind of agitated. I have been meaning to ask you. Would you like a place to stay at Wayne Manor? I know you're in a difficult situation, and since you're a friend, you wouldn't pay rent."

"I can't except that offer" I said shoked "That's just too much, and you barley even know me."

"Then pay me rent of 250 a month, cheep aprtment rent, for the luxeries of a five star hotel. Then I could also tell you more about the buisness, and then you won't just 'barley' know me. We'll be good friends." He said as he smirked.

"Well... I will. But only cause you give me my paycheck."

How am I going to continue my new life of crime, when I steal the equipment from his buisness? I should have just said no. Curse his stupid charms. Oh well, no turning back now


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I havn't updated in a while, for the few of you who care ;) I would really apreciate some reviews to know that my story isn't a complete waste of time ;) jk! But seriously... leave a review _-_ ON WIF DA STORY! p.s. Ignore the very last word, since I update on my tablet it likes to be stupid, so it didn't let me delete the word. So just ingnore it... thank you... NOW YOU MAY READ THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Bruce's P.O.V._**

"Dammit Alfed! This is the fifteenth murder this month! She has to be stopped!"

"Do you think this would be a good time to ask Angela for assistance now, Master Bruce?"

"Of couse not! She wouldn't know what to do, and will just get in my way! I don't know what I would do if Lilith got to her. I have no evidence of who she truley is, It's like she knows my every move."

"I see you found out what she calls herself."

"Yes. She didn't seem very sure about it when she told me before she ran off, but seemed satisfied when she did. So when I arrived at the Batcave, I looked her up. Lilith is a demon in Jewish mythology who represents chaos, seduction, and ungodliness. **(A/N: I got that from Google, so if I made any mistakes please let me know, I don't want to offend anyone) **A fitting name don't you think?"

"Are you referring to 'chaos' and 'ungodliness'? Or seduction?" Alfred said with his famous teasing smirk.

"Why are you always trying to set me up with villains, Alfred?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Just trying to be of assistance, Master Bruce." he said teasingly.

"I need to get to Wayne Enterprises. Get the Mercedes ready." I said changing the subject before the convertation could go any farther.

**Joker's P.O.V.**

This "Lilith" clown is stealing the spotlight away from me! Batman completley ignores me now a days. Without an audiance what good is an act?!

"HARLEY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Right away puddn'! What's the matter Mista' J?"

"It seems there is a new act in Gotham, and she is taking the spotlight from us! I need ideas on how to get rid of her, since batsy is slacking on his job, and hasn't caught her yet."

"Not once?!"

"Wern't you listening Harley! That's what I just said you bitch! Next time you don't listen I'm going to feed you to Bud and Lou!"

"Well what if we invite her to be one of us?" she said terrified.

...

"What a wonderful idea Harls! Then once she thinks she is accepted... We kill her! HAHAHAHA!"

**Agela's P.O.V.**

It's been awhile since I moved in with Bruce, and I must say, he makes it extreamly easy for me to sneak out. Since I'm not eighteen yet, I have a curfew of 10:00. He is gone every night at 11:00 so, I just leave thirty minutes after he leaves. Alfred goes to bed early at around eight because of his old age. So I leave and commit any crime I want, even murder. It makes a good stress reliever. I never thought that crime would be so easy to accomplish. as long as you don't leave and DNA or fingerprints your good. I finally came up with my villainess name, Lilith. Not scary I know, but she has a really cool back story, so why the hell not? Since I am using that name I thought instead of plain old pants and tank top, I should upgrade my image. I got a short black and white dress that goes to about my mid-thigh, has a corsett looking thing around my waist, and goes to a to-to looking thing at the bottom. It's white with black on my sides, a mixture of black and white poofs. I wear fishnet legging underneath... I'm not a COMPLETE whore. I kept the combat boots. I also wear short boxing type of gloves, that cover my fingers. I saw that Batman approves of the change considering his hesitation when he goes to capture me. I finish off the look with my own utility belt, filled with knives, gun amo, lock picks, a spare gun, and a sheath for my sword.

Tonight


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, my tablet likes to be stupid, also Angela kept her skull face and skele-sleaves (skeleton sleaves). I just felt like pants and a tank top doesn't go well with a villainous mastermind. Anyway... R&R please! I would like to know what you peeps think of my story, is that so much to ask? ;)**

**Chapter 6: _Angela's P.O.V._**

I was walking down the streets of Gotham looking for something fun to do. I might be doing my crimes a little too good, because even the criminals are scared of me. I'm not totaly bad. If I see someone about to get raped in the alley way, I'm going to help. Of couse the person who was going to rape will obviously dies... it's not my fault the wanted to rape defenceless girls, and the occasional boy here and there. I am just doing my daily "service" as a Gotham citizen.

"Things have became really quiet since I came to town" I said proudfully

"Well if it's excitment you're looking for, then I'm your clown!" chuckled the phycotic clown

"Oh, great. Clown boy."

"Clown boy?... I'm touched, you know my work."

"And let me guess. I'm stealing Batman's attention from you, and you want to kill me. Well, sorry, but it looks like I'm going to have to turn that offer down, but maybe next time... or never." I said smiling sarcasticly, and started walking away.

"Kill you? I want you to join me! Together we will rule over Gotham!"

"And what about Harley?"

"She's old news. You're what it's all about!"

I know he is lying, and that he will kill me when he get's the chance, but he needs me for something first, I just don't know what.

"Why not. But let me get something straight. You don't own me, and never will. I'm not some duncey idiot like Harley. I'm smarter than you think. Don't think of me as a fool, because I'm nobody's fool."

"Why would I ever do something like that? I need you!"

"I know. That's what I mean. You need me now, but what about later when you don't need me?... Nevermind. Lets just get to the funhouse."

"How did you know tha-"

"You need to know the competition. Now can we go already? I'm losing my patients."

When we arrived at the funhouse, it was just as I thought it would look like. A creepy child's play house, with creepy clowns EVERYWHERE. Just about every kid's nightmare. Seems like a fitting place for the creep.

"HARLEY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! WE HAVE A GUEST!"

I stood there in shock, about to break down in tears. _He sounds just like him...Charlie... NO! I'm not the defenceless girl I once was. Not anymore.__  
_

" DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! NOT WHILE I'M HERE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I yeled in his face grabbing his shirt coller.

"crystal" He choked out

Harley must have been more of a dunce thn I thought she was because when she walked out, she FREAKED out.

"Yes mista' J- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! LET GO OF MY PUDDN' YOU SLUT! She screamed at me as she was punching me... at least I think she was punching me, I couldn't tell because it didn't hurt in the least bit.**(A/N: for those of you who have watched Hetalia... CANADA! XD)**

"Umm... okay..." I said confused as I set him down

"I'm fine Harley..." The Joker said embarresed that a girl showed him up.

"Harley show Lilith to her room... please." He said as he walked away

"Whoa! He's never said please before. What did you say to him?!"

"I simply told him that if I were to be staying. He's going to have to learn ome respect."

"Wow... Come on, let me show you to your room."

"Thank you, cause I am beat.

She showed me to my room, it was... nice, I guess... Te bed spread was checkerd, and the walls were black, with a silver nightstand next to the bed, and a black lamp on the stand. it was nice and all, but I REALLY need to get back to the manr before Bruce finds out that I left. I quickly left the "funhouse" and before I went to the manor, I changed into some sweats, sweat shirt and some Bearpaw boots. I hid mycostume under a nearby dumpster then quickly returned to the manor for a long nights sleep


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been feeling kind of lazy :3 but, here I am! So you may now continue reading the story, and I just wanted to make a quick shoutout to xSapphirexRosesxFanx , thank you for your continued support and for putting up with all my spelling errors ;) ... now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: _Angela's P.O.V._**

Once I hid my outfit, I made my way to Wayne Manor. I climed through the window only to find a surprise.

"I see you finally made it back. I was begging to think that someone like the Joker got you."

'Oh great.' I thought

"Ha ha. Uhhmm. Nope. Just fine." I said nervously to Bruce

"Look I know you've been sneeking out every night."

"You do?" I said guiltily

"Yes. And I know why."

"Look, I can explain."

"No need. I know that you're a kid and just want to party. I also know deep down you're trying to fill the empty void of your parents' death by partying. You don't have to lie to me. I know what that feels like."

"You do?" I asked confused on what the hell just happend. But hey if he's giving me an excuse, then yeah, that's what's happend. I'm not a homacidal maniac killing innocent people at night. I'm a good girl.

"Yes. My parent's were also murdered."

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, but I've found a way to get over the death of my parents... Can I trust you?"

"Only if you dare" I said teasingly, but once I said it, I realised that it rang a bit of truth.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he was dragging me toward the grandfather clock in the hallway

"I feel like I can trust you with just about anything." He said, then pushed aside the clock reavieling the most unfathomable sceane ever.

"Y-your..."

"Yes. Batman" he chuckled

I stared wide eyed at the whole scene, taking in everything. The guy whom I would give my life to save... is the Bat that I would do anything to kill. Gosh this is confusing!

"I know it's a shock, but ever since that night... I knew you were something else. I knew you could hold up on your own, and so in order to get to kow you better and keep an eye on you I offered you a job. I then found out that you were struggling with your payment and I figured that if you were to stay with me, then I could keep a better eye on you. After that, Alfred soon found out that you were leaving everynight."

"Oh... are you going to yell at me now?"

"No, I wanted to ask if you would like to join me in fighting crime. If you have held up this long in Gotham on your own, then you have some serious potential. With the right training you could be one of the best."

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a crime fighter"

"Just come with me for one night."

"I'm still just taking in the fact that my only friend just happends to be not only a multi billionair, but also, the ONE AND ONLY Batman. I may have known you for just about a year, but I feel like we've known each other for years. I would give my life for you if I had to."

"The night might not be that exciting, I assure you." he chuckled

"I'll go... but only for you Bruce... or Batman... whoever the fuck you are."

"I'm only Batman when the mask is on." he laughed "Thank you, you won't regret it." he said pulling me into a hug. 'Yeah, too late!' I thought. Damn he smelt good! It's kind of hard to be pissed off when your hugging a really good smelling guy who just so happends to be a superhero billionair who is also super buff. Curse his charms!

"Well, when are we going?" I said, akwardly breaking off the hug

"How is tomorrow night?" he said a bit embarresed

"Uhmm, sure. I guess that could work."

"Good. Well I guess I should let you get some sleep, you must have a long night."

"You have no idea." I mumbled as I walked away after saying good night. Not only was I invited to be with the Joker, but the same night, the same thing happend with Batman.

Great...

_**Bruce's P.O.V.**_

"You have no idea." she mumbed under her breath.

What did she mean?

"You finaly told her?" Alfred inqiured

"Yes, I just hope I don't regret it."

"I think you'll be fine, Master Bruce." he sat down the tea and left.

I think I might be falling for Angela, my angel. I remember for her birthday, when we first met, she said how she didn't want anything. I gave her a fancy pair of earrings, but she would just refuse to wear them, and just gave them back everytime I would try to give them to her. I finally just gave up and layed down a single rose on her desk with a not that said 'Happy Birthday Angel'. I would always tease her and call her Angel. The next time I saw her later that day, she wouldn't look me in the eyes, and just said 'thank you' and left quickly back to her desk. She may be the most stubbern person ever, but she's worth it. She's my Angel.

My Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't hit me! I didn't mean to abondon my story! I just get distracted easily!.. IS THAT BATMAN?! I THINK I JUST SAW BATMAN!..on with the story I guess... also I'm thinking 'bout a lemon sceane..but with who?... anyone is valid: Batman, The Joker, Joker/Harley, Nightwing, etc. you get the point, just comment and let me know what you want :) ... STORY TIME! ;) **

**Chapter 8: _Angela's P.O.V._**

I woke up later than usual since Bruce was gone in some buisness meeting and took Alfred with him. I don't know how I'm going to be able to inforce the rules I'm breaking. Well, since I'm too lazy to figure out how to do that right now, I might as well just go see how Harley is holding up.

_**She got her costume on and is on the doorstep of their lair...**_

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GRAB THE PURPLE ROPE HARLEY!" *smack*

'That idiot clown! Who does he think he is?!' I ran in the room where Harley and the Joker where in and caught his hand right before he was going to smack her again. She was curled up in a ball waiting to be wacked again. I dragged the Joker by the wrist and cuffed him up in one of the contraptions he has used on Batman. I cuffed both his hands and feet, and unsheathed my sword. I pointed the tip at his throught.

"You won't do it." He smirked

"No. I won't for Harley's sake. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook." I said slicing the left side of his face. I then Sliced his chest all the way across, making a deep cut. I left the room for a quik moment to grab a wip, when I ran into a hystarical Harley.

"He didn't mean it! My Mista' J would never do somethin' like that!"

"Face that fact blondie. If he didn't mean it then why has he repeativley abused you? If he would never do something like that, then why did he do it? That monster has to be punished for his actions." I picked up a wip I found on a counter "No man, should ever treat a woman like that, Harley. The sooner you learn that, the better."

I walked back into the room leaving Harley behind me. I locked the door behind me and walked to the Joker, who by this point has the whole front side of his shirt covered in blood.

"Look what you've done now. You've made a gaint bloody mess, that you will have to clean later. What a waste of a expensive suit. There's a reason why spoiled brats have so many toys. They always end up braking them. But there comes a time where the parents stop buying toys. I think it's about time you get spanked for you bad behavor."

I unbuttoned his shirt and gave him 39 lashes, and left the room, only to find Harley staring wide eyed at me.

"I think that is the first time he hasen't laughed while being inflicted pain..."

"Look, I'm not a miracle worker, I just taught the bastard a lesson. I got to go... see you later, tell me if he ever hurts you again. Got it?"

"Uh-huh..."

'Shit! Bruce was supposed to be back at 2! It's almost 6!

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, it's pretty much just a filler, I want you guys to leave meh comments peez :) Plus it's like 5am where I am so *yawn* peace home dogs :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Seriously, lemon or no lemon? And if so, with who? It could be anyone you want, Batman, Joker, I could incorperate Nightwing if you REALLY want...Maybe even Harley Quinn. You can comment or PM me, I really don't care :D BUT DO SOMETHING!...pweez? :)**

**Chapter 9: _Angela's P.O.V._**

I rushed back home only to run into Bruce... literally I ran into his chest. It was like running into a brick wall. He must be on steriods or som-oh... wait... he's Batman.

"Are you okay?!"

"Shit! I could have sworn I just ran into a wall!"

"Sorry about that, I need to keep myself in good shape, being Batman and all." he chuckled

"Speaking of that, I don't think I can go to that night out with you..."

"Why not? Was it something I did?"

"No! No, of course not. It's just... I... don't have a costume!"

"Oh! That's an easy fix. You can borrow Batgirl's costume, she's on vacation right now. It might be a little snug, but it will have to do for the moment." he said tossing the outfit to me.

He left the room so I could get changed, and when I put it on it was practicly sqeezing me to death **(A/N: To my Hetalia fans...imagine Ukraine)**. When he came back in he turned super pale. As white as paper.

"Should we uhh-*cough*-get, uh, going?"

"What about you? Unless you plan on fighting crime as Bruce Wayne, playboy multi-billionair?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot.. be back in a second..."

Once he came back out he was dressed in his Batman cape and cowl...and his normal scowl **(A/N: Haha! I rymed XD Gold star for me!...but its taken awy because of me spelling :P)** He motioned me toward the Batmobile.

"You're not going to sedate me again right?"

"No. What's the point? You already know my alter ego." he chuckled quitly to himself remembering the last time he did that to her.

"True, but Batman is unpredictable. You can never know what's going in his head."

***Magical time skip, cause LLL!(LivingLikeLary) and since Angela is the main criminal in the story, it's a slow night without much crime other than the occasional mugging***

Once we got home Bruce went straight to bed after a quick shower. I took that as my oppertunity to see how the Joker and Harls are holding up without me.

***Teleportation to the Joker's Place!***

Once I walked trough the door I was greeted by their pet hyenas Bud and Lou. I walked around the place nd finally found Harley fast asleep next to the Joker's bedside holding his hand. I gently shook her awake and led her to her room and help her half aleep body get changed and tucked her into bed. She was mumbling something about the Joker, so I promised her that I would look over him for her, and she went to bed shortly after that. I walked into where the Joker was to be greeted by a half consious swollen face.

"hmmfffemmfff"

"Shh. don't talk. I wouldn't be able to understand you anyway. I only did what I did because you need to learn how to treat women properly, not like trash. I don't want to see you so much as give her a nasty look. She might just be the only one that loves you. Don't loose her. Tomorrow, if you're feeling good enough, we're going to spend the day together so I can get to know you more. Look at it as a second chance. Don't ruin it for yourself... well," I said putting my feet up and laying back, "I'm going to take a nap"

'Maybe the Joker isn't that bad... well, I'll find out tomorrow I guess.'

**A/N: There will continue being short chapters (if any) untill I get you're guy's imput ;) love ya!... But not enough to take back my word ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry if this sucks butt because this is my first time writing a lemon scene, and thank you Crazy Clown Girl for being the first one to respond, and being supportive of my story along with a few other people. If you love the Joker, then go check out some of her stories! They're really good!**

*WARNING! FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!...or at least some what mature...that means you Batman Bro -_-*

**Chapter 10: Harley's P.O.V.**

I woke up startled to find my sweet puddn' setting a breakfast tray on my lap. I sat up and tried to tell him that he didn't need to do that for me, and that if anything I should be the one giving him brekfast in bed, but he didn't want to here it.

"I'm sorry for all horrible things I've done to you, Harley"

"Oh Mistah' J! I forgive you!"

"Lilith showed me how wonderful you are and made me relise how much I love you."

"She did all that? For you?"

"No she didn't. She did all that for us. Without her I don't think I would have ever changed." He moved the tray at sat next to me

"Does she have to go puddn'?" I said snuggling up to him, "Can't we just tell her to stay away instead of killing her?" keeping my voice down just incase she was near by.

"I'll think about it...but only for you." he said lifting my chin and gently kissing me on the lips.

"Mistah' J" I said breathless

"Shut up Harley. Don't ruin the moment." He climed into the bed with me, and I started to feel a little self consious because all I was wearing was a short silk nightgown type thing. He must have saw how nervous I was and told me how beautiful I was and not to worry. He started to kiss me a little more passionatly, and slowly moved his way down my neck and stopped at the top of my nightgown. He seductivley removed my nightgown and started to reach for my bra straps. As he was about to take the strap, I grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"You're not playing fair Puddn'. I'm more than half naked, and you still have all of you're clothes on." I smirked teasingly

"Oh how silly of me! I was too stunned by your beauty I was getting ahead of myself!"

"You're such a charmer Mistah' J!" I laughed

He got off of me, and within seconds, he was completley stripped, all except his boxers with red hearts on them. He jumped back on the bed and rolled over to me. Motioning to his boxers he asked, "Would you like to do the honors?" looking at me with grin of his. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a riot, Mistah J!" I laughed as I yanked down his underwear, exposing his now, fully erect member.

"Get over here!" I said pulling him towards me

"It seems to be your turn now." he said crawling n top of me. He started to reach for my bra straps again, and this time I didn't stop him. He was leaving a trail of kisses on my now completley naked body, and stopped at my vagina and started to suck and lick it. It felt so good I just about orgasimed instantly. He put his fingers in my mouth and told me to suck. Once he pulled his finger out of my mouth he inserted them into my vagina. He started with one, then went to to, and the second one hurt a lot worse as it was stretching me out. He took out his fingers and positioned his member, getting ready for entrance.

"Aer you ready?"

"Sure thang Mistah J!"

He slamed himself into me, and repeated this, but each time going harder and faster then before. I felt him tence up, and I knew he was about to cum.

"HARLEYYY!"

"OH MISTAH J!"

He pulled himself out of me, and layed down. He pulled the blankets up and snuggled against me.

"A girl could get used to this." I said smirking. We layed their in piece untill we fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the slight OOC, but I thought it was cute so YOLO!...And I plan on updating a little more freqently :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Angela's P.O.V.**

I woke up and saw that the Joker left. I walked down the hall looking for Harley and Joker. I was about to knock on Harley's door when I heard moaning and screaming from Harley and the Joker. 'Well it looks like I'm going to Bruce's place today.' I thought

***Time skip!***

"I'M HOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!"

"Must you yell Ms. Tompson?"

"Hey, Alfie!" I exclaimed jumping and rapped my arms around his neck giving him a playful hug

"Trying to kill my butler?"

"No. Not yet any way. I might if I can't find anything fun to do." I laughed

"I don't know what I would do without Alfred, so I guess the best option would be to entertain you." He said lending me his hand

"Very good, Sir."

I grabbed Bruce's hand, leaving Alfred behind as he dragged me to the Batcave, and we sat in his fancy, SUPER comfertable chairs.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, but I can't go with you tonight. I made plans with... a friend of mine tonight."

"I guess I can let you go for one night."

"Hey! Don't be such a downer! You look like you could use a laugh!" I said as I poked his cheek, and then made a bunch of weird faces to get him to smile. "I call this one The Joker!"

I stuck two fingers in my mouth and spread them apart, making a huge grin, and I opened my eyes really wide, giving them that crazy sort of look.

"...You're a dork."

"You're a grown man dressed as a bat, who spends his nights beating people up like clowns... and you're calling me a dork."

"That's excactly right."

"Well, I'm still bored. We could...go...to the fair. That's it! WE'RE GOING TO THE FAIR!"

"Great. More clowns."

"Oh come on! Some clowns arn't phycopathic maniacs that kill for fun. Or creepy weirdos that sell used condoms to little girls. We don't even NEED to go near any clowns... not unless you want a balloon animal." I laughed at the thought of Batman asking for a balloon animal.

"*sigh* Fine. We Can go to the fair. I'll get ready real faast and we can go."

* * *

I swear he is just like you're stryotypical girl that takes FOREVER to get ready. It's been like an HOUR. OK it's only been about thirty minutes so far, but who cares?! That's a fucking LONG time!

"Alright lets go."

"About fucking time!"

"Sorry I had to have Alfred buy me some more causual clothes."

"Any clothes are good! Like your T-shirt you wore last saturday when you were working in the cave! That would have been just fine!"

It had a hole in it though."

"Yeah, like the size of my pinkie nail! It would have been perfect!"

"I'm sorry Angel."

"My name is Angela! Don't forget the 'a' at the end."

"Oops... Bad memory." He winked

"World's greatest detective my ass!" I said walking out the door without him.

*skip car ride*

We're here!" I yelled excitedly as we arrived

"I said it befor and I'll say it again... You're a dork."

"'I said it before and I'll say it again' you're a grown man who spends way too much timed dressed as a bat." I mocked him.

"Lets just you on the ferris wheel or something." He said ignoring me

"BOO-YAH! I WIN!"

"Hey look, a booth where I can win something for you like the nice gentleman I am!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the booth.

""Get three baskets in a row to get a Jumbo prize! You sir! Only $1 per basket! Make a basket for the pretty lady!"

Bruce gave the man three dollars and grabbed a ball. He made the first one but missed the sexond two.

"The young lady can pick any thing from the small section."

"No wait I have more money."

"I want that one!" Pointing to a small prple dinosaur with yellow spots.

"The lady has chosen!" The booth owner said giving me the dinosaur

"Can we go on the ferris wheel next?!" I asked like a 4 year old. It's not my fault I've never been any where fun.

"Of couse." He chuckled

"Come on! Lets go!" I said running to the gaint wheel.

We got on the ferris wheel and it's surprising how beautiful Gotham is for how voilent and corrupt some of the people are.

"How do you do it? Saving Gotham, and staying true to your morals at the same time? I don't think I could handle being the only symbol of hope for all of the people in Gotham." I asked staring off into the distance.

"It's not easy, nor do I enjoy seeing the ugly side of Gotham evrynight, but seeing all those phycopaths killing inocent people for no reason is what makes me try harder. I need to protect those who can't protect themselves. No one should have someone they love killed by a punk with a gun. I strive to be, not only the best I can be, but also the best they need me to be. It's people like Joker that makes me strive to fight for the justice of others. I became Batman, to help those who need help. I stay true to my morals by remembering why I became Batman in the first place. It's difficult, but with time, and the help of the people you care about, it gets easier. This isn't something I like to dwell on for vey long. Wat to go in the house of mirrors next?"

"No, I don't get along with small spaces very well. Plus I made plans with a friend and I should probably get ready."

* Time skip/teleportation to the funhouse*

* * *

"Hello?! Anybody home?! Harls? Jokester?"

I walked into a room and found the Joker working on some plans to capture Batman or something.

"Come on in! You're just in time for the fun to begin! I have everything planned out! We can spend the whole night spreading smiles throughout Gotham! Isn't that right Batsy!? I took the liberty capturing Batman to save us the trouble when we are watching the fireworks!"

"Firewoks?"

"I placed bombs throughout Gotham to explode in less than 30 minutes with my Joker gas."

Batman started to struggle even more. He's tried with a steel chain above a tank of Joker's special acid. The Joker showed off Batman's utility belt wearing in like a sash.

"I couldn't make things too easy for you now could I? And top it off this whiole place is going to go sky high in 10 minutes! You see Lilith, you need to thing bigger, to be more than just a nuisance! The barking dog will become a rampaging elephant. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! The joker... a king!"

"Ain't he dreamy?" Harley said gapping at him from up above next to the controll panel

"You see, I can't have you getting in the way of things, so Imust remove you from the equasion. Harley! NOW!"

Before I knew what to do a metal box fell on top of me. Trapping my in a dark, small space. It was completley dark, except for a small hole to look through.

"You won't get away with this Joker! I will hunt you down!"

"In 25 minutes I will. Then we can laugh all about it afterwords! No hard feeling right Lilith?"

"Bite me!" I said without trembling.

"I love it when they're feisty! Well I'ts time for me to go watch the fireworks! Tootles! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I curled up into a ball and started to hyperventalate and balling my eyes out. I am SUPER claustrophobic, and have zero tolerance for small spaces. Once I heard everyone walk away it became worse, because now I'm all alone. I started to think about the closet I was forced into whenever I acted up when my lparents were still alive.I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!

"PLEASE HELP! SOMEBODY! I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Agela! Calm down! You need to relax!"

""Please hurry!"

I heard the chain break and something sizzling into the acid.

"BATMAN!?"

"Calm down! I'm fine!"

He lifted the box with little struggle, and helped me up.

"How did you know?" I asked gasping for air.

"Don't tell me you actually thought Alfred was the one who knew you where gone. Plus I'm the world's greatest detective." He said slightly smirking

"World's greatest detective my ass. You followed me, you bastard."

"Well-"

"Shut up. " I cut him off with a hug

"How did you escape without your belt?"

"I installed a laser in my glove fingertip for situation like that. Come on, we need to get out of here, you can ask me questions later. We need to get out of here before the pace explodes and disable those bombs!"

**A/N: Yay! I updated!... Don't kill me! I made up for not updating soon by making a long chapter!... right?... anyway, I hope you liked the chapter :D**


End file.
